


it was me

by seungcik



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First AO3 Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungcik/pseuds/seungcik
Summary: seungyoun looks at wooseok and gently cups his face to examine it. wooseok is a little confused and ask what's seungyoun doing. 'Hold on, there's something on your face," seungyoun responds and then kisses wooseok. 'It was me.' wooseok becomes red and flustered.





	it was me

seungyoun and wooseok were in a cafe, sitting across each other. wooseok was studying for his upcoming exams while seungyoun just stared at the boy in front of him. looking at the other, he still couldn't believe how he was able to be the other's boyfriend considering how almost everyone admired wooseok in their campus. everywhere seungyoun goes, he could hear people talking about how hot his boyfriend looked with glasses on, his hair styled up and reading a book in one of those benches under the trees in the courtyard.

\- 

"Hey, wooseok?" 

"hmm?" the younger answered without looking up from his book. which makes seungyoun smile. 

he cups the younger's face, slightly scaring the other which made him giggle. 

"what are you doing?" wooseok asks, tone with confusion. he couldn't understand why the older was suddenly cupping his face.

"Hold on, there's something on your face," and now, wooseok looked more confused, touching his face to know what seungyoun was talking about. this earned another giggle from the older. 

suddenly, seungyoun leaned over and placed a kiss on wooseok's lips.

"It was me." he winked and all wooseok could do was go red and flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever work sjndjejebd english is my second language so i apologise for the wrong grahams ehem sjejejjsn i used promt generator for this one hekehekeh, pls tell me if im doing it right :(((


End file.
